Being Harry Potter
by energy
Summary: while serving a detention, Seamus discovers a door that leads somewhere he finds quite fascinating. on the way to being a Neville/Ginny....
1. A Door to Where?

Seamus was sitting in Potions class, listening to Professor Snape drone on and on about how exactly you must measure the felwort and the ironmoss or else horrible things would happen when you mixed them with the bat's blood, mainly an explosion, followed by a horrendous stench around the offending persons that would last for days. He was swinging his feet, trying to fight the power. "Why does he always have to say what will happen?" he whispered to Neville.  
  
"Maybe he's daring one of us to do it?"  
  
"I think you might be on to something."  
  
"Seamus- no!!" Neville whispered as loudly as he dared.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for Mr. Longbottom's disruption of my lecture," Snape called out, hardly missing a beat. Many of the Gryffindors moaned but were silenced by Snape's icy glare. The room was silent, except for the always-snickering Draco Malfoy. He pointed at Seamus and laughed, joined in by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Oh, he thinks it funny, eh? We'll see about that then. Make your potion, Malfoy," Seamus said under his breath. Snape continued for another ten minutes about various things, all of which Seamus completely ignored. Finally it came time to mix their potions. They were supposed to be making a restorative draught, but Seamus was going to see that Malfoy made something else entirely.  
  
"Okay, partner up and get your ingredients. And remember, measure them exactly," Snape said and walked to the front of the room while the supplies were gathered. "I'll be looking forward to seeing your concoction, Mr. Longbottom."  
  
Neville gulped as Seamus returned with their supplies. "He is making me more nervous than normal, Seamus," Neville said to him.  
  
"Bah, just wait a few minutes. You won't need to be nervous. Just hold your nose." They set up their scales and their mixing bowls and set the fire to simmer the bat's blood.  
  
"I do hope that you've measured correctly, Mr. Longbottom," Snape said as he walked by. "I don't want a repeat of the dimming potion incident, do you understand."  
  
Neville barely squeaked out an affirmation. The 'dimming incident' as it became known as caused Neville to glow like a light bulb and give off shocks for three days. Needless to say, it was sort of an embarrassment to Neville.  
  
"Aaah, very good Mr. Malfoy. Maybe Mr. Longbottom should study with you," Snape said louder than necessary, making it quite easy to be overheard. Draco and his goons snickered once again.  
  
"Oh, laugh it up, blondie," Seamus muttered. "Neville, let me know when Snape's back is turned.  
  
"Seamus, don't do it. It's not worth it."  
  
"Oh, but I do believe it is. What's a few more points, anyway? Harry and Ron will get them back by the weekend anyway."  
  
Malfoy and the idiots had just begun adding their ingredients when Neville nudged Seamus. Seamus gave his wand a flick and a swish and muttered the magic words and levitated a bit extra felwort into Malfoy's pot. The resulting explosion shook the room, knocking down dozens of spider webs and dust and other small things. A green cloud rose from the pot and enveloped Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. The smell was horrible.  
  
"HAAA!!!" Seamus yelled out, way louder than he ever meant to. He began giggling hysterically. So hard, actually, that he fell out of his chair and was rolling on the floor. Malfoy glared at him with the most hate filled expression ever.  
  
Snape was turned around a second later and saw two things at the same time. One, the charred and reeking faces of three of his students, and two, the convulsing form of Seamus Finnegan who was still laughing.  
  
"One hundred points from Gryffindor for that inexcusable act. And for you, Mr. Finnegan, a detention to be served tonight.  
  
"Oh, no!" Seamus tried to speak, "not tonight, I'll miss the party."  
  
"Aah, that is a shame, Mr. Finnegan. Maybe next time you should consider your action more carefully before you cause an explosion in my class. Tonight, after dinner. Now the three of you, head to the showers as fast as you can. Maybe you can get some of the smell off before it sets in." The three shot out of the room like greased lightning.  
  
Hundreds of daggers were being shot back and forth across the room between the Slytherin and the Gryffindors. All the Gryffindors were smiling, while all the Slytherins were frowning. All in all, a typical potions class. The bell rang.  
  
Seamus was mobbed in the hall outside by his friends. He was thumped on the back repeatedly. Ron and Harry were laughing so hard that they were crying. Hermione was trying to look stern and disproving, but she couldn't hide all her grin. Neville was laughing too.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant, Seamus!" Ron congratulated him.  
  
"Yeah, they'll stink for days now," Harry added.  
  
"We'll save you some goodies from the party, Seamus," Hermione added, spoiling the fun.  
  
"Aye, thank you. I hope it doesn't take too long, whatever horrible thing Snape plans for me."  
  
"Well, just do it quick and get back." Neville said as they were nearing their tower.  
  
"Malfoy's a git," Ron recited, and the door opened. This was Ron's week to decide the password and he couldn't pass it up. They strode in there and threw their books aside and relaxed. They talked about the party, the stinking trio, Snape's unwashed hair, everything. Finally dinner came and went.  
  
"We'll see you in a while, okay?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, twenty minutes. Twenty five tops." Seamus headed back to Snape's dungeon. When he arrived, the Potions Professor looked absolutely furious, and this jolted Seamus a bit.  
  
"Ah, you're late." Seamus gave no reply, other than a swallow. "I see that you've left your rather flippant attitude in your house then. Good. Then let's get this over with. Hurry up. I haven't all night." Snape was moving quickly through the hallways. Left, right, right, left. He stopped so suddenly that Seamus nearly ran into his backside.  
  
Seamus had only a vague idea as to where he was. Somewhere in the middle of the castle. He hadn't time to wonder long though, as Snape was talking again, quickly. "Inside this room are boxes. Most contain old parchments. Some contain, well, I don't honestly know. Much of the contents of the boxes are strewn about the room after one of Peeves' little tantrums. You are to clean it up. Every square inch. Spotless." Snape opened the door outwards and stepped back.  
  
Seamus looked in the room and the first thing he noticed was the low ceiling. Maybe five feet at the most. Then he saw boxes and scrolls and Merlin knows what strewn everywhere. "Oh holy crap. This will take forever."  
  
"Good. Have a wonderful night, Mr. Finnegan." Snape walked away, obviously pleased with himself.  
  
Seamus walked in and waved his wand around the room. "Candalumos!" he called and the lanterns on the walls lit up, showing even more mess than he saw before. "This might not have been worth it, after all," he mumbled as he set to work.  
  
Almost four hours and a mildly aching back later, he was nearly finished. He had put hundreds of scrolls and parchments in boxes, cleaned up old robes and stuff that he didn't even want to think about. He had decided, that if it was possible, he was going to kill Peeves again. He had piled dozens of boxes neatly along the walls and was getting to the back of the last wall. "I'm almost done, Peeves, you bloody git," he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Seamus picked up a large box that was countless years old. It was so old that it fell apart in his hands. "Bloody hell." He kicked it aside and picked up the remains. "Hel-lo, what do we have here?" he asked no one. It seemed to be a small door, perhaps three feet high with a glass knob. "Rather odd, a door that small," he said to the boxes. "I wonder where it goes?" he tried to turn the knob and to his surprise, it opened easily.  
  
Seamus peered inside and saw a rather dark and seemingly long tunnel. "What the bloody hell is this, anyway?" he got on his hands and knees and went a few feet inside. "Dirt? In a stone castle. Odd." he crawled on, getting more and more intrigued with every foot. "Hello?" he called but got no answer. "Watch me end up with another Fluffy or something even better." His determination up, Seamus went on down the tunnel. It seemed to take a slight down turn, and then his left hand landed in mud. He barely had time to be surprised because the door swung shut behind him and he began sliding to a blindingly white light.  
  
He suddenly stopped, completely, but felt no lurch in his stomach like he expected. Everything was dark for a split second, then it looked like he was watching television on the old set at his Gram's, there was a grey outline around the picture. "Where the hell am I now?" he asked aloud. "Oh crap!! This is our common room!" I'm spying on our common room. How am I doing this?" He was full of confusion and trying to figure everything out when his view shifted a little down and he saw a mug of pumpkin juice tilting toward him. He heard the sounds of someone swallowing.  
  
The cup was put down and his view of the room returned. "There's Hermione talking to Fred and George. There's Neville and Ron and that little shutterbug Creevey. Hmmm… what the hell is going on here?" he scanned the room, looking for everyone he knew. He heard the low din of party noise, though he was unable to make out individual conversations. He was looking for Harry when he saw Ron turn his way. "Ron!!" he called, " Ron!! Over here."  
  
"Hey Harry, come over here. Neville has a great joke about Malfoy and a walrus."  
  
"Harry? Where's Harry. Can't you see me, Ron?" Seamus was yelling almost as loud as he could. His view bounced a little as he drew closer to Ron. Suddenly, it dawned on him what was going on. "Oh my god, I'm inside Harry's head!!! This is amazing. No, this is astounding. No, this is incredible!"  
  
Seamus quieted down and watched, listened and felt as the party went on around him. He felt Harry laugh, he felt the stitch in Harry's side from the roaring laughter. He tasted the pumpkin juice he drank. He felt Harry's need to go to the bathroom, simply everything. Seamus was awestruck. He watched and felt.  
  
Finally, he started moving again, sliding down another tunnel. "Oh, now where to?" he thought. This tunnel had no light at the end, so he decided that it might be bad. He was falling now. Falling. Ouch. He landed in a heap in a bunch of high grass and shrubs.  
  
He lay in a heap for a few moments as he replayed the feelings over and over again. Seamus finally pulled himself to his feet and looked around. Holy cow! He was near the Forbidden Forest. He looked at his clothes, and saw that they were streaked with dirt and mud. That was a bloody rush and a half. He began the walk back to the castle. He couldn't get over how he felt Harry laugh. Felt everything Harry felt. Simply incredible. He snuck back in the main door and made his way to the Gryffindor room, deftly avoiding Mrs. Norris and Filch completely. He exclaimed "Malfoy's a git" and stepped inside.  
  
  
  
What do you think? I mixed one of my favourite movies with my favorite books and get what I think is a good story. Stand by for more. Tell me what you think!!!  
  
energy 


	2. Neville

Seamus looked around the room. Everything looked just like it did when he saw through Harry's eyes a short while ago. He was simply bubbling over. He had to tell someone about what he'd just been through, or else he might explode.  
  
"Oh, Neville, come here I need to talk to you!" He yelled as he made his way through the crowd over to Neville. Along the way he was greeted by Hermione and the others.  
  
"Well you've made it back. You really didn't miss all that much, you know, the party is just starting to swing up," Ron told him.  
  
"Yeah, Seamus, we were just about to break out the music and dance. You interested?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Um, actually, no. Not right now. Maybe a bit later, thanks," he answered.  
  
"Hey Seamus, what horrible thing did Snape have you do?" he was asked from behind. Seamus turned around and saw Harry.  
  
"AAAhhhhh!! Oh, sorry Harry, you well, surprised me. I'll talk to you a little later. I need to find Neville for a bit." Seamus waded away into the crowd in Neville's direction.  
  
"What did he mean that I scared him? Whatever." Harry seemed surprised and a bit upset.  
  
"Harry, no one will ever understand that boy, you should know that by now," Hermione told him.  
  
"Sure. I guess so."  
  
Seamus made his way to Neville who was with Colin and his brother. "I need to talk to you for a minute or two, alone," he said, looking at the other boys.  
  
"Um, sure. Colin, Dennis, I think I'll be back, soon." Seamus led him away by the arm and up to their dorm room.  
  
"Seamus, you are practically jumping out of your own skin. Did you take some of the nurse's special pep-ups again?"  
  
"No, I didn't. Well, not recently anyway. That's not the issue now."  
  
"Okay then, how was your detention."  
  
"Unbelievable, Neville, simply unbelievable."  
  
"Why? Did Snape smile or something?"  
  
"No, funny, but that isn't it."  
  
"Well, did the detention suck or not?"  
  
"Oh, Neville, it sucked all right, but what happened when it was over was what made it great."  
  
"Are you planning on telling me anytime soon or should I just sit down and wait this one out?"  
  
"Okay, here we go. This is going to sound really strange, but here me out, all the way. Promise me."  
  
"Sure, whatever-"  
  
"No, Neville, *promise* me."  
  
"Alright. I promise."  
  
"Good, now first of all, you have a very open mind right?"  
  
"Seamus, you know I don't care if you're--"  
  
"That isn't what I meant. What I'm about to tell you will likely blow your wheels off, Neville."  
  
"Fine, fine. What is it already?"  
  
"Okay. I was cleaning out this horribly filthy room that Peeves messed up. He'd tossed things everywhere. Anyway, I'm almost done cleaning it when I find this little door." Seamus was very excited again, and had to take a few breathes to calm down.  
  
"Well Seamus, was it a *spooky* door?"  
  
"Neville, hush. I'm being serious here."  
  
"Oh. Sure."  
  
"This door was maybe two or three feet high and it had a pretty knob on it. I opened it and it lead into a dirt-lined tunnel, and that tunnel lead into someone's mind."  
  
"Right. Of course. A hidden tunnel in Hogwarts that leads into someone's mind. I knew about that already."  
  
"You did?" Seamus asked, astounded, and missing the dripping sarcasm.  
  
"No, Seamus. Of course not."  
  
"Oh, well then why'd you say that you did?"  
  
"Because Seamus, there are no portals that lead into other people's minds, that's why!" he was almost yelling the last part.  
  
"Um, yes there is. I was there."  
  
"Right. Then who's mind was it?" Neville was quite unbelieving, and tiring of what he thought was Seamus' game.  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"No way, mate. Guess."  
  
"Fine. Dumbledore?"  
  
"Nope. Guess again."  
  
"Aarg. Madam Hooch?"  
  
"Ha! No." Neville guessed more and more random names, enjoying Seamus getting frustrated.  
  
"McGonagall?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Seamus, just tell me, please."  
  
"Oh fine. Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry Potter? Harry Potter? Is this another of your masturbatory fantasies, Seamus?"  
  
"Oh no, Neville, it was much better than those. Well, almost all of them."  
  
"You are so full of crap Seamus. I almost believed you. Almost."  
  
"It's true, honest, Neville. I swear."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll show you, come on."  
  
"I'll miss the rest of the party, Seamus."  
  
"No, actually, you won't. Now come on."  
  
"Fine. I warn you, Seamus Ian Finnegan, this had better not be a trick."  
  
"On my honor."  
  
"Great."  
  
The two of them raced out of the common room, leaving quite a few startled faces and half-formed questions. They moved as quickly and quietly as possible through the castle. Twice along the way, Seamus found himself lost. Luckily, he found their way after a few minutes of creeping along.  
  
"Where are we, exactly, Seamus," Neville whispered.  
  
"I don't exactly know. I think we're almost in the dead center of the castle and somewhere above the dungeons."  
  
"Oh great. The dungeons." even the thought of Potions class crossing his mind made Neville shiver.  
  
"You're fine, Neville, you're with me. Besides, here we are." They stopped in front of the door and Seamus turned the knob and it opened.  
  
"What is this, the house elf room?" Neville asked.  
  
"It might have been. It seems like storage now."  
  
"You did a good job cleaning up in here."  
  
"Thanks, now there's the door over there."  
  
The two of them made their way over and knelt in front of it. It was just like Seamus explained it. "This is your last chance to say that this is a joke, Seamus," Neville told him.  
  
"It's not. I swear it. Now, when you go in, it'll seem odd for a bit, then everything will be normal again. Well, as normal as can be with you in Harry Potter and all."  
  
"Alright. Here goes." Neville opened the door and looked inside. He was quite hesitant, but found his Gryffindor courage and started through.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," Seamus said as Neville was a good twenty feet in the tunnel, "when your time is up, you fall out into some bushes and weeds near the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"Oh, you forgot that, did you? Well, dammit Seamus---" Neville was cut off as the door slammed shut and he shot down the tunnel. "Oh, crap oh crap oh crap!" Neville slid to the light.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks and after a second he saw the Gryffindor common room, just like Seamus said. He immediately felt like he had to burp. Or more likely, Harry had to burp. Harry promptly did so, and Neville felt it too. "Oh wow!!"  
  
Neville was in awe for the next few minutes. Harry was chatting with Ron and Hermione and Neville could feel the emotions he felt for his friends. Raw, powerful. He might do anything for them, Neville thought. So very strong.  
  
"I've got to pee," he heard Harry say. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Oh wow! Seamus would absolutely love this!" Harry did his business and zipped back up. Harry looked in the mirror, fixing his always tousled hair and left the bathroom with the faucets unused.  
  
"Oh gross, Harry, wash your hands!! Oh that is so foul!!" He felt Harry's sense of relief after delivering the liquid cargo. He felt a little twinge of pain, someone had stepped on his foot. Rather, someone had stepped on Harry's foot.  
  
"Sorry," he heard a high voice utter.  
  
"It's alright, Ginny, I have two of them." Harry answered her. She blushed a bit and he felt Harry do the same.  
  
"Harry, I do believe that you have a few feelings for young Ms. Weasley. That is sooo cute, Harry." Neville was smiling on the inside and he could feel Harry doing the same. Harry had turned to walk back to Ron and Hermione and was saying something to one of Ron's brothers when Neville started sliding away, down a dark tunnel. He fell for a few seconds and landed in some low bushes.  
  
"Well, how was it?" a voice asked from nearby.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Seamus. It was absolutely incredible. Indescribable. Unreal."  
  
"Funny, I seem to remember you saying I was full of crap not twenty minutes ago."  
  
"I'm sorry, Seamus. It just sounded so far fetched, but I believe you now, most definitely." Neville was still laying in a pile with his eyes wide open.  
  
"You know, we should probably get back in soon. It's getting a bit chilly out here.  
  
"I - we - he took a leak, Seamus. You'd have loved it"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!! I missed it? I'll bring him juice all day tomorrow then. Was it nice?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess. Sure."  
  
"Juice at his command."  
  
"Small problem, Seamus, he has a quiddich game tomorrow."  
  
"That will be even better then. Come on, we've got a party to get back to." They walked back up to the castle, but thought it might be smarter to use a side entrance. They returned to the common room, both of them a little dirtier than when they left. They rejoined the party and enjoyed themselves more than normally, since they shared a little insight on one of their best friends. They carried on until at least two in the morning when a ragged looking McGonagall entered the room and sent everyone off to bed.  
  
Neville laid awake long into the night thinking about what had happened tonight. Seamus was also awake for a while, but he wasn't thinking. They were both looking forward to tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Neville has turned out to be quite a smart ass hasn't he? I like him that way. Either a smart ass or a teddy bear. Anyway, whadaya think? 


	3. the game draws near

Neville woke early needing something. If he were a smoker, he'd recognize the feeling as the morning nicotine jones. Neville needed a fix. He opened one eye and glanced to the window. The sun had yet to make an appearance, meaning that it was way too early for him to be up on a Saturday. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
He instantly knew that it was futile, so he listened to the sounds of the room. He heard the deep snoring from Ron's bed. A little to the left of that he heard the high pitched sounds of Harry breathing. He turned his head to the right. He heard the sounds of rustling sheets, the sounds of Dean tossing and turning. He was listening for the sounds of Seamus' sleep- jabbering. Hearing none, he spoke aloud.  
  
"Seamus, you awake?"  
  
"Aye, you?"  
  
"No Seamus, I'm still sleeping."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Seamus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am awake."  
  
"Oh good. Now I have someone aside from myself to talk to. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"It's just before seven," Neville said after he glanced at Harry's snitch clock™ (ha).  
  
"Oh bloody hell. I guess I'll have to do with only four hours of sleep today."  
  
"Well, if you'd not have, well, you know, well if you'd have gone right to sleep, you might not be quite as tired."  
  
"What are you inferring, Neville?"  
  
"I'm not inferring anything. I bloody heard you. I'm surprised that Draco Malfoy didn't hear you."  
  
"Well, that sure would be interesting, wouldn't it?"  
  
"That's so gross, Seamus--" he was about to say more but was cut off by Seamus' remarkably decent imitation of Malfoy's drawl.  
  
"Well, Finnegan, would you care for a hand with that?"  
  
"Stop it. Very foul, Seamus."  
  
"Oh, did I say that out loud?"  
  
"Yes. Anyway, I'm going to go get a shower and then grab an early breakfast."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"In your own stall, right Seamus?"  
  
"Of course, Neville, of course. You make it sound as though I'm gay or something," Seamus said in a complete deadpan.  
  
"Seamus, you *are* gay, you goofy prat."  
  
"Bah, that's just a mean-spirited rumor." he tried to remain serious, but failed and broke into a grin.  
  
"What the hell ever, Seamus. Come on." he was laughing with Seamus and they walked to the showers.  
  
They made their way to the shower room and Neville paused to allow Seamus to enter first. They hung their towels up and stepped into the stalls. Within a minute, all that could be seen was a thick, white steamy cloud. There was no sound but running water for several minutes as the two let the warm water wash the sleep off them. Finally Neville broke the silence.  
  
"Why do you think it's there?"  
  
"The tunnel? Who knows."  
  
"Do you think Dumbledore knows about it?"  
  
"Probably not. Who cares though, right?"  
  
"Yeah. It's ours, right?"  
  
"Uh huh. They say that possession is nine-tenths the law."  
  
Silence descends again. Seamus busies himself with washing and Neville starts thinking deeply. This goes on for a few more minutes. Once again Neville broke the silence.  
  
"Isn't it a little weird?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Think about it. We crawl through a muddy tunnel in the middle of a stone castle, and by the way, we should be at least five floors above ground when we're in there, and then we end up in Harry's mind. It's a bit surreal, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd say surreal fits it. I'd agree more if I knew what that meant." Seamus and Neville both laughed at Seamus' admission.  
  
"I don't know about you, but all I could think about this morning was wanting to do it again. Just to feel what he feels, to see what he sees, to smell what he smells. To be, Seamus, Harry Potter."  
  
"I believe that I know exactly where you're coming from, my friend."  
  
The two finished up their shower and toweled off and headed to breakfast. After a meal of blueberry muffins, eggs, and bacon, Seamus grabbed a pitcher of orange juice and the two headed off to the tower. A house elf attempted to stop him, but after Seamus claimed the juice was for research purposes and that he must swear the elf to secrecy, he was allowed to take it. Neville barely concealed his grin as the elf looked in astonishment.  
  
"Seamus, you are a piece of work, you know? Research? Swear the elf to secrecy? Bloody hell, Seamus."  
  
"Aye, it is hard to be this way, but someone has to do it."  
  
They walked back up to the common room chatting about the upcoming quiddich match and their plans. They said "Malfoy's a git," and the Fat Lady opened wide. The room was nearly deserted, a few firsties were talking excitedly about the upcoming match. Seamus and Neville walked past them and up to their room.  
  
Harry was just beginning to stir. Ron was still snoring and Dean still tossing and turning. "G'morning, Harry. Sleep well?" Seamus asked him.  
  
"Um, I guess so. Why are you up so early? Neville, you too?"  
  
"We couldn't sleep Harry. We were, uh--" Neville was lost for a good lie.  
  
"We are excited about the match today, so we couldn't sleep hardly at all," Seamus expertly added.  
  
"Maybe you should play then. I slept like a baby." Seamus set the juice on the stand next to Harry's snitch clock™. "What's that for?" Harry asked.  
  
"A great athlete needs the proper fuel for his body right? And orange juice is loaded with those good vitamin things. Go on, drink up, Harry."  
  
"Seamus, you are really bloody odd in the early mornings, you know that?" Harry told him.  
  
"Aye, that's the same thing that Neville here told me." he replied.  
  
"Alright, you two, I need to use the restroom, so if you'll kindly move aside," Harry made a brushing aside gesture and got out of bed once they moved. He stepped into the bathrooms and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Ooh!!! I'll be right back!!" Seamus almost yelled and he was taking off for the door.  
  
"No, you don't have enough time, Seamus," Neville told him as he grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Oh well. He *will* drink that juice today."  
  
Harry returned from the restroom and went about his morning business of getting ready for the match. Seamus and Neville were all too happy to assist him, getting his equipment for him, perfectly lacing his shoes, fine- tuning his broomstick, everything. Harry was wondering why they were so attentive but he dismissed it as quiddich excitement.  
  
Ron and Dean awoke and started getting ready as well. Although they still had two hours until the game, everyone was getting ready early and getting excited. Everyone headed to breakfast, Neville and Seamus too, and enjoyed a scrumptious meal. Neville and Seamus picked at their plates and were told repeatedly by Harry that he'd had enough juice for right now and to kindly eat their bacon.  
  
Ginny and Hermione joined them a few moments later and Neville looked specifically at Harry's reaction to her. A little bigger smile than Hermione got, and maybe a little blush high on his cheeks.. Ah…so cute. Neville smiled to himself and chewed his bacon. The girls quickly joined the discussion on how badly they would cream Hufflepuff in a short while. 400 to 10 was the most pessimistic estimate at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Okay guys, I have to go to the locker room now, so I'll see you in the stands in a bit, alright?" Harry said.  
  
"Sure." "Good luck" "Beat them silly" were the sort of replies he got. Then there was Seamus', "Drink your juice." Harry walked away shaking his head.  
  
A few minutes after Harry left, the group was still talking about whatever when a certain elf walked up to Seamus.  
  
"Be your researching be going well, master Seamus?"  
  
"Um, yes, yes it is," Seamus made a lip-zipping motion and the elf realized his error and began stomping on his own foot for punishment.  
  
"Research, master Seamus?" Hermione asked. "And exactly what are you researching?"  
  
"I'd tell you, but I'd have to kill you, Hermione, sorry."  
  
"Right. Anyway, Ginny, did you see---" she droned on about something completely unimportant to Seamus.  
  
Eventually they broke up from the table and began the climb back to the tower to do a bit more waiting. Finally it was time and nearly everyone headed out to the pitch to get seats. Everyone but Seamus.  
  
"I'll be along in a bit. Don't worry. I won't miss the game," Seamus said. "I have something I have to do first." everyone said that they'd see him there and left the building. He gave them a few minutes head start and made his way to the special door, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.  
  
Alright. Sorry, I really wanted to get to the quiddich game but I retype most of this after MS Works had another freakin' error and shut down, apologizing for any inconvenience.  
  
Maybe I can get it typed before I leave for !!!!!!!JAMAICA!!!!!!! Friday morning, but don't get too excited. If I don't, this will be the first thing I write up when I get back.  
  
Oh, and Mare, teddy bear!! teddy bear!! teddy bear!! I love Neville. He is quickly becoming my favorite character to write for!  
  
SamWitch, this is going to be mostly mine, with a bit of plot from the movie. See if you can guess where I'm going with it, huh?  
  
Ivory Tower, Dezrane, and Lily, keep reading-it gets even better (in my humble opinion)  
  
Thanks  
  
Energy 


	4. the match

Well I'm finally back from Jamaica. Very unfortunately. It was absolutely beautiful. It took every ounce of strength I had to pull myself onto the plane to come home last night. I was laying in the wonderful sun and basking in 93 degree glory that morning and I came home to cold and nearly freezing rain. How cruel is that??? All I can say is that I will be going back there as soon as I can. Here's the quiddich match I promised.  
  
  
  
Seamus was pacing back and forth restlessly. He kept checking out the window, glancing to the quiddich pitch, waiting for everyone to get there. He was nearly bouncing like he drank one too many mountain dews. Boiing!!  
  
"That's it. I can't wait anymore. I have to go now." Seamus flew to the common room door and nearly ejected the Fat Lady in his haste to swing it open.  
  
"I say, child, do show a little courtesy next time."  
  
"Ur, sorry, didn't mean it. I just have to get going."  
  
"Children these days, they just have no manners…" the Fat Lady continued talking to no one, as Seamus had already disappeared from view.  
  
His footfalls echoed throughout the otherwise silent hallways, louder than the blood pounding in his head. He made it to the room in just three minutes, but as he was going so fast, when he tried to stop, he skidded and slid past the door and landed in a heap against the wall.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell, of all the days for Filch to polish the floors." he picked himself up and looked both ways. Seeing no one, he jumped into the room and secured the door behind him. He was at the smaller door in no time and nearly dove into it. Crawl crawl crawl. The door slammed behind him and he was sliding again.  
  
He stopped and everything swam into focus.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Neville, in the Stands ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Neville, where's Seamus at? I didn't think he'd miss this for anything the way he was acting earlier."  
  
"I don't know Ron. He said he'd be here." Neville had saved Seamus a seat between himself and Hermione. Neville was continually checking his watch, waiting for the minutes to roll by.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Seamus, in Harry's Head ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Seamus had the impression that he was sitting down immediately. As it turns out he was. Fred and George were animatedly discussing how they were going to smote the other players, with the other four joining them. Usually Harry's mind was filled with background noise of all kinds, but now it was strangely silent. Harry would look up every now and then and smile at a Weasley comment but return to his blank state.  
  
There was a clock on the wall across from Harry and it began to tick down to game time. It was under two minutes now, the clock said loudly. Harry's mind began to change. It seemed to be filling up with lightning, and he felt Harry's body tingle over and over again.  
  
"Oh wow! This is incredible. He feels like a live wire right now."  
  
Harry looked at the ground one last time and the tingle that Seamus felt as he stood up nearly made him wet himself.  
  
"Unbelievable. I might need hazard insurance to be in Harry on a game day," Seamus thought, nearly overwhelmed by the feeling.  
  
"Gryffindors, we have a game to play," Harry said, but to Seamus it felt like Harry had just yelled into the Grand Canyon. So powerful.  
  
Harry picked up his broom with his left hand and walked to the center of the room and put his right hand out. Six other hands joined him and he said "On three. One. Two. Three. GRYFFINDOR!!!!" It felt as if the roof would come down, that was the power that Seamus experienced.  
  
"Holy cow!! That was orgasmic!!" If Seamus liked that feeling, he'd not felt anything yet.  
  
The team stepped from their locker room and into the pitch. Harry was last and as he entered, he looked up at the crowd gathered and smiled. When they saw him, the Gryffindors exploded in cheers. Harry raised a hand and the cheers got even louder. Seamus felt Harry smile at the twins' antics as they walked to the center of the pitch. For maybe the fourth time in his entire life, Seamus was completely speechless. He was awed, pure and simple.  
  
The team shook hands with the extremely overmatched Hufflepuff and mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and released the bludgers, quaffle, and the snitch. Harry was circling overhead, looking everywhere for the golden glint. It was too early, Seamus thought. Harry dodged a bludger and dropped about thirty feet in the process. Seamus thought he'd lose his lunch, but it bothered Harry not a bit. He just rolled to one side and tried to shake off the other Seeker.  
  
Seamus had always heard that Harry was an incredible flier, but this was beyond anything he'd expected. It felt as it the broom were an extension of him, not a separate object. The way Harry could zig and zag was amazing. Harry flew in the direction of the scoreboard and Seamus saw that in the first few minutes it was already 50 - 0, Gryffindor. "This will likely get very, very ugly," he thought.  
  
Seamus just felt Harry's emotions in his last few minutes, not thinking or anything, just going with Harry. He had still not seen a hint of gold anywhere when he started sliding backwards. "NO!! Not yet!!" he cried futilely as he began falling and landed in the same shrubs as before.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Neville, a few moments before Seamus' exit ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ron, do you see Seamus anywhere?" Neville asked, checking his watch again.  
  
"No, I don't. I wonder where the hell he is? He's missing one of the most lopsided games ever. He'd love it."  
  
"I'm going to go find him."  
  
"What?" Hermione said to him, "and miss this?"  
  
"I have to, he's my friend. I'll be back quick. Don't worry." Neville slid off his seat and began making for the ground level at top speed. Once he reached it, he took off for the castle like a cheetah. He leaped four and five steps at a time, not bad for a rather un-athletic boy, and hurried to the room. He too fell on the freshly polished floor. He cursed rather imaginatively and jumped into the room and dove into the opening.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Seamus ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Seamus dusted most of the shrub junk off his robes and made his way to the stands. He quickly climbed the steps and joined Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Seamus? Did you see Neville?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Um, no. why?"  
  
"He just left here a few minutes ago looking for you," Ron told him.  
  
"Well that was thoughtful of him, wasn't it?" Seamus said as he settled in.  
  
"So where were you, anyways?" Hermione asked as the score became 80 - 0.  
  
"Remember what I told you earlier, Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, that you'll have to kill me?"  
  
"Yep. Same thing applies here. Can't tell you a thing. Sorry."  
  
She gave him a rather amused but puzzled look and told him "You know, sometimes I think it's a good thing that you don't dig girls, Seamus. Just think if you had kids." She shuddered.  
  
"But Hermione, I dig you like a ditch," he replied, not missing a beat.  
  
"Not in the way that counts, Mr. Finnegan," she laughed to him.  
  
"There's that bloody rumor again."  
  
"Seamus, Hermione, will you two stop bickering like children and let me watch this slaughter in peace, please?" Ron asked, clearly unamused at the last exchange. The two settled in and began watching the slaughter with Ron.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Now, Back to Neville ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
By the time Neville finally reached Harry's mind, the score was already 160 - 10. It seemed as if the Hufflepuff goals were miles across and the quaffle was jinxed to stay as far away from their chasers as possible. Of course, that isn't how it actually was, but it sure seemed that way.  
  
Neville's first thought in Harry was "Whoa! I'm flying!!" Neville never really had been very good at flying; in fact, the only times he had ventured on a broom since the first year's first flying lesson four years ago was he absolutely had to. For marks. Not since.  
  
"Harry's bloody great at this!" he yelled as Harry dove away from the Hufflepuff seeker who was trying to stay on him like white on rice. He felt the hair rustle through Harry's hair as they raced around the pitch for what seemed like ages but was really only a minute. He felt Harry's growing excitement about not yet having glimpsed the snitch yet. Neville was quite engrossed in all the exciting feelings or else he might have noticed the dark clouds begin to quickly roll in. he did notice when the first drops of rain began to land on Harry's face, though.  
  
Neville felt a little anxiety of his own now, mirroring Harry's. Neville could almost feel Harry's thoughts now, he wanted to finish this game immediately, before the weather got any uglier. Thunder boomed somewhere not far off and nearly made Neville jump out of Harry's skin. The rain began to come down in a torrent, making sighting anything difficult.  
  
Harry was circling the north end of the pitch, near the Gryffindor goals a few seconds after the thunder roared when every hair on his body began to stand on end. The two had barely formed the thought of saying 'oh shit' when Harry dove abruptly to the right, avoiding a bolt of lightning by only a few yards. After Harry recovered and climbed back on the broom properly he let loose a volley of expletives that made Neville blush. Neville barely heard the announcer say something about how close that was when Harry began talking to himself.  
  
"Alright, this is where I get that bloody snitch and get out of this storm," Harry said into the wind. Had Neville not been in his head, he'd likely not have heard it at all.  
  
"I'll help you, Harry," Neville said and forced his undivided attention to the murky sky. Just under a minute later his attentiveness came to fruition. He saw the snitch, but Harry seemed not to.  
  
"Harry!! One o'clock, Harry!! One o'clock!!" he yelled in Harry's mind "I think he saw it!!" Harry's head had turned in the direction that Neville indicated. "Did he hear me, I wonder?"  
  
Harry streaked to the right and dove to follow the golden blur with the other seeker nowhere to be seen. Neville watched as the snitch tried to evade Harry, but he seemed to know which way it was going to juke. Both boy's stomachs lurched as Harry pulled a barrel roll and grabbed the snitch while upside down.  
  
The whole stadium erupted, have grandly happy that Harry had caught the snitch and the other half simply glad it was over. The final score was 390 - 30. The game was a total massacre. Harry and Neville would later find out that it was the most lopsided game in over 60 years.  
  
The drenched fans celebrated and Harry felt as if he were the king of the world. Neville was yelling with him as he began sliding out of Harry's mind. He landed in a puddle of mud and shrubs and hurried back to the castle to get cleaned before the others arrived back.  
  
Neville came down from the dorm room as the rest of the people were celebrating the victory. He sought out Seamus and finally waded over to him through the throngs of people. He pulled the Irish lad to one corner of the room and said to him, "Seamus, we caught the snitch!! We caught it!"  
  
"Congratulations, Neville, it was a great catch. You were upside down and streaking for a wall. Very nice."  
  
"Seamus, I think that he heard me while I was in there."  
  
"Seriously, Neville?"  
  
"Yes Seamus. He couldn't find the snitch and then I saw it and he didn't. I yelled to him where it was and then he took after it. I really do think he heard me!"  
  
"He very well may have."  
  
"I know he did. I just know."  
  
"Fine. I believe you."  
  
The two of them were discussing the near-lightning strike when they were dragged back into the group of celebrating Gryffindors. Everyone was too caught up in the moment to give the two's absence a second thought, thankfully for the two boys. The celebration lasted long into mid afternoon amidst the storm.  
  
Well, did Harry really hear Neville? What do you think? I guess we'll have to wait and see, huh? If anyone's interested, I'll throw a review of my trip up in a day or two. I'm just too sad to write it now.. Boo hoo… well, leave me a review as a welcome back present, k? 


	5. Addiction

The celebrations lasted until just before dinnertime. Everyone broke up and went their separate ways to get changed out of their still soggy robes. The Great Hall was filled with chatter about the match and when the Gryffindor team came in the majority of the students gave them an ovation. Of course, the Slytherins gave them the silent treatment instead of applause but no one was surprised at that.  
  
The buzz and excitement died down the moment that dinner appeared in front of the students. They dug in deep and shoveled potatoes and some sort of stew into their slightly chilled selves and warmed up quickly. Neville and Seamus couldn't seem to quit staring at Harry and then at each other. Harry eventually noticed Neville's gawking.  
  
"Neville, do I have some new sort of growth on my forehead or what?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Harry?" Neville asked quite seriously, not grasping Harry's question.  
  
"You've been boring holes in my head for the last five minutes now. What gives?"  
  
"Oh nothing Harry, I guess I'm still trying to get over the way you grabbed the snitch like you did. It was incredible."  
  
"Wait a second. You weren't even there Neville, how'd you see it?" Ron interjected.  
  
"Well, I um," Neville stammered and was thankfully saved by Seamus.  
  
"I told him all about it, of course. I described it in great detail."  
  
Had there not been a plate in front of Ron, he might have said a bit more, but the primal urge to gorge himself took over and he picked up the stew bowl and slurped quite loudly.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, how disgusting," Hermione chided.  
  
Ron's chin was then covered by a thin stream of stew racing to his shirt. He set the empty bowl down and wiped his face with his sleeve. "Thanks," he replied. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked around her for moral support. Once she saw that she was surrounded by boys, she gave up on that and rolled her eyes again.  
  
Dinner ended without too many more poor manner displays and they all headed back to the tower. As was quickly becoming the norm, Seamus and Neville strayed at the back of the group.  
  
"So, do you want to do it again tonight?" Neville asked Seamus.  
  
"I don't know. It's still storming outside, so how would we explain why we're soaking wet?"  
  
"Good point. I didn't think of that."  
  
"We might need to plan our escapades a bit now, not just go whenever the whim hits us. If we're gone too much, someone might catch on."  
  
"Like Hermione," Neville said.  
  
"Exactly. Like Hermione." Seamus looked quite seriously at Neville as they started to ascend the steps to their tower.  
  
Once back in the common room, everyone did their usual thing. People were playing cards, wizard chess, snap, and of course, Hermione was studying. Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire chatting about the game with a few of the first years. Most of them were wide eyed and awed as the two older boys talked to them. Time passed slowly. Neville wasn't at all into the game of exploding snap he was playing, he was just wasting time.  
  
He sat in his chair and was swinging his legs back and forth repeatedly. He was feeling a bit irritable for no reason he could put a finger on. He kept glancing over at Harry and Ron and then over at Seamus. Sometimes he caught Seamus' eye and got a stare that said "what are you staring at me for?" this went on for at least twenty minutes. Finally, Neville looked at Seamus again and subtly motioned to the door with a slight head bob.  
  
Seamus shook his head no and gestured to the raining window. This continued for a few minutes between Neville's turns. Seamus always said no. Neville always asked again.  
  
"Oh I want to go!!" Neville thought. "I need to do it again." he laid his card and looked over at Seamus. He saw the Irish boy set down another bottle of butterbeer, making a total of six on the table beside him. Seamus got up and walked to the dormitories to use the restroom. Neville purposely avoided his gaze and played his last card. Completely unsurprisingly, Neville lost.  
  
"Oh, I don't think I can sit here anymore. My leg is asleep," he said to everyone at the table. "I think I'll take a little stroll and wake them up." he stretched and made a great imitation of a person walking on pins and needles (I HATE that!!) toward the door.  
  
"I'll be back in a little while."  
  
"Okay, have a great time," he was told by a few of the players he lost to. He made it to the door and was through it in no time. Once it shut behind him, he let out a sigh of relief and set off down the halls to a certain room. The closer he got, the quicker his pace became. By the time he was there, he was almost running. He was completely oblivious to everything around him. Boggart Snape could have been right in front of him and he'd likely not notice at all.  
  
  
  
I know that this is a lot shorter than normal, sorry, but I just had to post something. After I get off work I'll post more of this and likely more of Spirits. The notebook I write in has been in my car's trunk for a week and the car has been in the shop for a week, so….you get the idea. I should hopefully get it back today (knocks on wood hard!!) and then I can get all my ideas out! Yeah! And there was much rejoicing….check back soon. 


	6. It's Raining Outside

Neville reached the door at a dead run. He sped past it but applied the brakes and slid to a halt. He looked behind him and down the other corridor and after fixing his robes to a respectable disheveled-ness he entered. He quietly shut the door behind him and made his way to the pile of boxes in the far corner.  
  
Seamus and he had arranged them so that they could walk between and behind them to the door and not have it in plain sight. He weaved in and out and rested his hand on the small knob. Just like before, he was filled with a feeling of relief and excitement. Neville took a deep breath and dashed in the small door, bonking his head on the door jam. Shaking his head to silence the chorus of bells he heard, he cursed himself for being so bloody excited. He crawled down the dirt floor and started the usual slide.  
  
He found himself as usual behind Harry's eyes, looking in the face of a young Gryffindor named Toby Cagle. Harry was describing quiddich to him, and the first year was wide eyed as could be. So wide eyed in fact that Neville reckoned that he was feeling the same sort of awe as he was feeling himself.  
  
"You actually almost *ate* the snitch, Harry? Really??"  
  
"He sure did, Toby. He was standing there in the center of the field and looked like he was about to retch," Ron said, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Then what happened?" Toby asked.  
  
"Then Harry spit the snitch out and everyone went wild. It was soooo incredible, Toby. Even Hagrid said so," Ron told the boy.  
  
"Thanks Ron, but can I tell my own story next time, huh?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Well, if you did, you wouldn't tell it good enough and we want Toby to know how it really was."  
  
"I hardly think me almost eating the snitch is that important, Ron," Harry said, beginning to grin a bit himself.  
  
"Oh sure it was. Do you know what the coolest thing about it was, Toby?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure!! What was it, Ron?"  
  
"Harry almost ate the snitch with *style*." Ron looked at Harry and nearly fell out of his chair laughing.  
  
"I'll show you bloody style, Ron," Harry said as he grabbed a pillow from the couch and whacked Ron with it. "now that was style," he said as Ron did fall out of his chair this time. They were all laughing freely now and continued to do so for a while.  
  
Neville was laughing right along with them. They finally got a hold of themselves and Ron had crawled back into his chair when Hermione and Ginny walked over to them.  
  
"You're not beating my brother up to bad, are you Harry?" Ginny asked him. Thankfully for Neville he didn't technically have any legs at the moment, because if he did, they would have buckled and he'd have fallen. "Ginny…." Neville said aloud.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be easy on him, Ginny," Harry replied to her and Neville melted when she smiled back at him (them).  
  
"No, that's not what I'm saying. I want you to go rough on him. Like this." she grabbed the pillow from Harry's lap and whacked her brother again, once again knocking him to the floor.  
  
Neville watched through Harry's eyes as she broke into a huge smile. He felt Harry grow one of his own and he joked to her, "Could you show us that again, I didn't quite get it."  
  
"Oh sure, just take the pillow and…"  
  
"No, Ginny, no," Ron said once he got over his surprise. Hermione looked at her in complete surprise.  
  
"What's the matter, Hermione? I grew up with 83 brothers. I couldn't just let them muscle me around all the time, could I?"  
  
"No, I guess not. I just never saw side of you before," Hermione replied.  
  
"Me neither," thought Neville, all the while liking her more. He watched as she helped her brother up from the floor but then stole his spot on the chair.  
  
"That smile could melt Malfoy's heart," Neville thought. He was in a happy, fuzzy dreamy place, barely listening to the conversation while looking at her until he was abruptly pulled from his reverie by the call of a certain Irish lad named Seamus.  
  
" 'As anyone seen Neville around?" he asked.  
  
"Not in about ten minutes or so," Ron called to him. "He said he was going to take a walk or something."  
  
"A walk?" Seamus' brow furrowed. "He went for a walk now?" Seamus was looking into Harry's eyes as he said this.  
  
"Settle down, Seamus. He said he'd be back in a little while," Harry said.  
  
"He wasn't supposed to go for a walk, Harry." Seamus said in a complete deadpan, still looking deep into Harry's eyes at Neville.  
  
"Seamus, he'll be back. It's no big deal," Hermione told him, trying to settle the lad down.  
  
"He wasn't supposed to go without me, he should have waited. Now he is probably soaked out there."  
  
"What are you talking about, Seamus? Why would he go outside now, it's pouring."  
  
"We're talking about Neville here, you guys, not always one of the most rational Gryffindors, you know. Now I have to go get his rain cloak, since I'm sure he forgot the bloody thing." Seamus turned back to the dorms and jumped up the stairs.  
  
"You know, he is very odd," Toby said.  
  
"Toby, you don't even know the half of it," Harry and Ron said at almost the same time. The group watched as Seamus flew back down the steps and skidded to a halt in front of them.  
  
"Harry, stay. Stay Harry, stay," Seamus said to Harry and Neville and then dashed out the door.  
  
"I don't think that odd even begins to describe him," Hermione said, breaking the silence that Seamus' last comment set on them.  
  
"Oh crap, he's pissed," Neville said to himself. Well, maybe not pissed, but not very happy. Neville put that thought out of his mind and listened to them talk and spent most of his time staring at Ginny. "She is quite pretty now. I wonder if she likes anyone? Stop it Neville, she'd never like you. You can see how she looks at Harry." Neville took in her beauty until his time ran out. The last thing he saw before he slid out and fell in a big puddle was Ginny push her hair back from her face and laugh. "Aaaah, how sweet," he thought as he landed in the water.  
  
"Neville Longbottom, what in the bloody hell are you doing?" a voice boomed from somewhere near him.  
  
"Seamus? Where are you?" Neville could hardly see anything in the pouring rain. He looked around and finally saw Seamus standing in his cloak under a tree.  
  
"What part of we can't do it at times like this didn't you understand, Neville?"  
  
"Seamus, I just had to. I couldn't help it."  
  
"How did you expect to get back in, all soaked like you are?"  
  
"I, uh, well, I didn't plan that yet."  
  
"Exactly. Look, if you want to keep doing this, you have to be smooth about it, you know? I don't want to lose this anymore than you do, but if you pull something like that again, they will start to suspect something is going on. So let's not be rash, okay?"  
  
"Right Seamus. You're right. I'm sorry. Boy am I wet. Cold too."  
  
"Put this on." Seamus tossed him his cloak.  
  
"Thanks." Seamus helped him to his feet and they started back into the castle.  
  
"Let me do the talking, alright? I seem to be better at it."  
  
"Better Seamus? 'Stay, Harry, stay.' you sounded like you were talking to a dog."  
  
"And…?"  
  
"Nevermind," Neville said, laughing as he donned his cloak and they made their way back.  
  
The duo returned to the common room and Seamus rushed Neville past the group. "He got lost," he called as they passed them, cutting off any questions they were planning on asking. Neville glanced at Ginny and about fell to pieces as she grinned at him. She was grinning at him, Neville knew, at him.  
  
"What do you reckon was really going on then?" Harry asked the group, not exactly expecting a reply.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea," Hermione responded.  
  
"Me neither," Ron said, looking warily at the pillow in Ginny's hand.  
  
"With those two, it's probably best we don't know," Ginny said. "We could guess ourselves blue before we'd ever figure it out."  
  
Upstairs, Seamus steered Neville into the shower room and pushed him into a stall. "We can't have you getting sick now, so get warm."  
  
"Not with you right here, Seamus," Neville protested.  
  
"It's not like I haven't seen everything before, you know. Besides, you can shut the curtain."  
  
"You're kidding about that, right Seamus?"  
  
"No, you really can shut the curtain."  
  
"No, about, seeing everything?"  
  
"I don't know, am I?" Neville shut the curtain and began tossing his wet clothes over the sheet and Seamus started to laugh. He just loved making Neville like that.  
  
"We need to make a little pact, Mr. Longbottom," Seamus said. "No more being Harry Potter unless the circumstances are right. Okay?"  
  
Neville turned the water on and steam billowed out from above and below the curtain. "Okay. You've got it."  
  
"So, what did you see while you were in there?" Seamus asked him. Seamus had picked up Neville's clothes and was now leaning against the wall.  
  
"Mostly Ginny. She whacked her brother a good one with a pillow. It was awesome."  
  
Seamus' head picked up on the way Neville said that. "You like her, don't you, Nev?"  
  
"Um, well, not really," Neville tried to lie.  
  
"I thought so. You two would be so cute together. Can I be your best man?"  
  
"Seamus, there is no wedding."  
  
"Not yet, though, not yet."  
  
"I can hardly even talk to her, Seamus, let alone marry her."  
  
"Bah, don't trifle me with petty details, Nev." Neville smacked his hand against his forehead and grinned.  
  
"Seamus, there is no stopping you once you've gotten an idea in your head, is there?"  
  
"No Mr. Longbottom, there isn't."  
  
Sorry about the delay in this. I've been working on my other story a lot now, plus I've gotten a second job so I can go to Jamaica again. (I have to go back, I just have to!!) I have plenty of time to write freehand, but my typing time is limited to mainly Wednesday, Friday and Saturday.  
  
In case you've not guessed yet, this will be a Neville/Ginny fic interwoven between my take of the movie Being John Malkovich. In the next chapter someone else goes through the portal. Any guesses as to whom it might be??? Huh?  
  
Leave me a bunch of reviews, thoughts, ideas, you name it. K? k.  
  
energy 


	7. The Streak

We're still in the showers with Seamus and Neville (not together, at least not in this fic!!)……  
  
  
  
The water filled the silence between them. Neville was trying to figure out what to say next when Seamus spoke once again.  
  
"You do realize that I'm not going to go anywhere until you tell me that you like her, you know."  
  
"Yes, I've reached that conclusion." Neville said, half dejectedly.  
  
"You do like her, so why not go for it?"  
  
"Because Seamus, have you ever noticed how I get around girls, especially her?"  
  
"You mean the mush-mouthed, jelly-legged, Neanderthal Neville Longbotttom act?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one."  
  
"Bah, not a problem."  
  
"How can it not be a problem, Seamus? I can hardly breathe around her, much less talk. I get so nervous I'm scared I feel ill and my heart jumps into my throat."  
  
"Like I said, not a problem."  
  
"It is a *huge* problem, Seamus. Can't you see that?"  
  
"Nope. I do see another, much larger problem, though."  
  
"Oh, and what is that, O' wise Seamus?"  
  
"Well, here it is. You don't have a towel. You have two choices now, Neville. Two only. One, you promise me that you will give it your best shot possible and I'll get you a towel. Two, you run through the House, which by now should be filled with your classmates, naked as the day you were born. I don't have to tell you that I prefer choice two myself," Seamus told him.  
  
Neville had been slouching with his head under the shower nozzle, soaking in the heat, but after Seamus told him the two solutions, he stood bolt upright. "Seamus Finnegan, you are an extremely evil, evil, boy."  
  
"I know, but flattery gets you nowhere, my boy. So what's it going to be? One or two?" Seamus was grinning ear to ear while looking at the curtain from his comfortable spot on the wall. Neville poked his head out of the side of the curtain and saw the grin and ducked back into the stall.  
  
"You're serious aren't you, Seamus?" Neville asked, hoping that he wasn't.  
  
"As a heart attack, Mr. Longbottom."  
  
"Great." Neville pondered the choices. It shouldn't seem that hard, but either of them scared the poor boy to death. Talk to a girl or streak his whole House. Oh boy. "Get me a towel, Seamus."  
  
"YES!!" Seamus yelled, his voice echoing off the stone walls. "This will be great. Maybe not as great as choice two for me personally, but for you. Just wait and see." He gathered Neville's clothes and headed out the bathroom door. Seamus honestly intended to drop them off and come back with a towel for Loverboy Longbottom, but he was sidetracked by Ron and went to play a game of Exploding Snap instead, with the towel in hand. Needless to say, Neville received no towel that day.  
  
"Seamus Ryan Finnegan!! I'm going to kill you!!" Neville shouted after he'd waited a good ten minutes for the Irish lad's return. "Now what am I going to do?" he thought to himself. "Wonderful Seamus. Thanks a lot, Seamus." those were shouts.  
  
Neville waited for what seemed like an eternity for someone, anyone to enter the showers, but no one did. Finally, he steeled himself. "Okay. I can run and be there in maybe ten seconds, twelve at the most. NO! I can't do that! Well, it's either that or turn into Gram." He had looked at his hands which were wrinkled much like his grandmother. "You owe me for this, Seamus," he told himself as he psyched himself up. Finally, he just lunged out of the stall and made his way as fast as possible to his dorm.  
  
Normally, luck would be on the side of one doing an act such as this, but this story is hardly normal, so Neville ran past a good two dozen Gryffindors who were in the hallways between the showers and his room. "I'm killing you, and then killing you again, Seamus," he told himself as he streaked past a handful of first year girls and boys who were giggling madly. "Oh, and it will be painful, I promise."  
  
Neville dove into his room and shut the door. "Oh, hello Harry," he called when he saw Harry lying on his bed, trying to dart to his wardrobe as quickly as possible and hoping that Harry really didn't notice that he was naked.  
  
"Um, Neville, should I even ask?"  
  
"Please don't," he told Harry as he frantically searched for a towel.  
  
"On the chair back, Neville. There's a towel on it."  
  
"Oh, thanks." Neville grabbed the towel and wrapped himself. "Harry, where is Seamus? Have you seen him recently?"  
  
"Yeah, he's with Ron and a few others playing Exploding Snap in the common room."  
  
"Oh really? Thank you Harry."  
  
"I'm going to guess that he had something to do with your nude dash, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm going to kill him at least twice for this, Harry."  
  
"I won't say a thing, Neville, you have my word."  
  
"Thanks Harry, but unless the dozens of others keep their mouths closed too, the whole school will know by tomorrow after lunch."  
  
"Oh Neville," Harry said, trying his best to not laugh, but it was *sooo* funny (as long as it wasn't you) "It'll blow over."  
  
"Eventually, sure, but what will Ginny--" Neville smacked himself on the forehead again. "I didn't say that."  
  
"Ginny? As in Ron's sister Ginny?" Harry just smiled at Neville as he put his robes on. "You know, you two would look great together."  
  
"Thanks, Harry, just don't mention that either for a while yet, huh?"  
  
"Sure thing. I'm a great secret keeper."  
  
"I appreciate it, Harry. A lot. Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone to beat about the head and neck regions." Neville slowly and methodically made his downstairs. He purveyed the room and saw the offending Finnegan sitting at a table with Ron and company playing. He walked quietly, making sure he stayed on Seamus' blind side.  
  
"Seamus, did you by chance forget about something?" he yelled in Seamus' ear and Seamus jumped out of his chair. He whirled around to look at Neville.  
  
"Oy, it might be that I just might have had a slight lapse in memory, yes Neville."  
  
"And??" Neville said, waiting for Seamus to continue.  
  
"And it's my turn, so if you'll excuse me," he turned back to the cards with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Seamus Ryan Finnegan, I ran naked through the entire house, and all you can say is that it's your turn? I think not."  
  
"I am sorry I missed that, Neville, honestly," Seamus told him, still grinning madly and not facing him.  
  
"Oooh, I'm going to kill you." Neville hopped to the couch and grabbed the pillow that Ginny had whacked Ron with earlier and began beating Seamus.  
  
"Neville, stop, he didn't do it on purpose, I think." Ron said. "I was coming out of our room and stopped him in the halls because we needed another player."  
  
"But what about the towel, Ron? Did he have the towel with him?"  
  
"Oh, the towel. So that's what you're so upset about Neville. Here it is." Seamus pulled the towel from beside him on the chair and handed it to Neville. "Take it." Neville did so. "Are you happy now?"  
  
"No!!" Neville said in disbelief.  
  
"Why not? You have your towel now, so you should be happy."  
  
"I'm not happy because I ran naked through my House, that's why."  
  
"Oh, well I guess that could be a problem for someone with inhibitions, eh Neville? But you did do it right?"  
  
"Yes I did." Neville answered.  
  
"Well if you can do that, you can do that other thing, right Neville?" Neville was silent for a few seconds before he answered.  
  
"If you planned this, Seamus, I will find out and I will hit you so hard I'll knock your sleeves off."  
  
"Easy Neville, I didn't plan it, but it is sort of funny how things always seem to work out, isn't it?"  
  
"You are most likely either insane or a bloody genius, you know?  
  
"I've heard both but I prefer insane genius myself." Neville just looked at him and laughed.  
  
"I'm going to study with Harry. I'll see you later everyone." a round of 'goodnights' followed Neville out of the room  
  
alright, so I lied, no one else went in the portal this time. Next time. I was too inspired by the lack of a towel scene and I had to write it before I carried on.  
  
In other news, I'm off to panama city beach for a few days (as a vacation from my Jamaican vacation) so just stand by. You can head to my author page and get a glimpse of my upcoming works. I'm excited about Halo2 the most right now, and once I finish the monster 'Spirits' I'll likely start on that one, unless you guys have another preference. Just not the untitled one. That will likely be longer than 'Spirits'  
  
There are also a number of good stories under my favorites, so check them out, especially Unthinkable Thoughts (beware, Harry/Draco in there). It's long, but it is well written.  
  
See you in a couple of days…… 


	8. Another visitor

"So, Neville, back again, with clothes on this time?" Harry asked from the same position on his bed.  
  
"Yeah, no thanks to Seamus. I swear that he does these things on purpose at some subconscious level."  
  
"Care to explain that?"  
  
"Well, since I let it slip a bit ago, I guess I might as well tell you the story. Seamus found out that I like Ginny and he has taken it upon himself to get me with her. He was talking to me while I was in the shower and gave me two choices. One, talk to her. Or two, streak Gryffindor. I chose the first one and he was to get me a towel. He never came back with it." Harry looked at him with a big grin in his eyes.  
  
"Neville, you've been friends with Seamus for how many years now? You do know that we don't trust Seamus with the least bit of responsibility, don't you?"  
  
"Well, I guess that I'm just an optimist. I figured that since, well, it was stupid wasn't it?"  
  
"Not stupid Neville, a bit funny, but not stupid." Harry set his quill on the stand beside him and sat up. "Can I ask you a question, Neville?"  
  
"I guess. Sure. Go ahead."  
  
"How long have you liked Ginny, Neville?"  
  
"Well, pretty much since I saw her in our second year I guess."  
  
"You've liked her for that long and never said a word about it or did anything at all?"  
  
"Well, I didn't like her like that until recently, but I've always liked to look at her and be around her. I just can't talk to her. My tongue turns to strawberry jello and I get all hot and flustered."  
  
"Well, that confirms it Neville, you're in love."  
  
"Great. Now what am I supposed to do when I can't make a complete sentence around her without sounding like Cookie Monster?"  
  
"Let me tell you what I did when I felt that way." Harry was starting to elaborate but Neville interrupted.  
  
"You mean that it's not just me that feels that way?"  
  
"No, everyone does to some extent. Some people just control it a lot easier than normal. Now, shall I continue?" Neville nodded and Harry went on, "When I was like that, I felt like my stomach was in freefall. What I did was take five deep breaths and then walk over. Then I was just fine."  
  
"That's it? That's your help? Your advice?"  
  
"Well, I guess I controlled it better than most people," Harry said with a lopsided grin. "What you might want to do is first be around her in a group setting, like in the common room. Talk to her there, just a little. Then leave it for the day. The next day, a little more. Then a little more the third day, you know, like you're conditioning yourself. While you're doing this, try to find out what you have in common. I'll even help you out on that one; I'll ask Ron. He thinks I like her anyway, I think. He'll tell me."  
  
"That would be great, Harry, thanks a lot." Neville's face lit up and he was smiling like a six year old at Christmas. He reheard Harry's words in his mind, especially the ones where Harry said that he thought that Ron believed he liked Ginny. Harry didn't sound too interested in her. This was good. Now the only competition that he would have for her was himself.  
  
"Sure. I'll ask him about it tomorrow."  
  
"Harry, do you mind if I study with you? I really don't want to see all the people who saw my dash right now."  
  
"Not at all." Harry scooted over and Neville hopped up after he grabbed his Potions book and notes. "So where should we start?"  
  
"About five years ago…" Harry grinned and helped Neville with his worst subject until bedtime came around.  
  
Next morning came around and being a Saturday, everyone slept in a bit later than normal. Everyone except Seamus of course, since he is nothing if not abnormal.  
  
"Neville…" he said, shaking Neville. "Wake up, loverboy."  
  
"Seamus, what the heck do you want. You do realize that this is a weekend, right? And that it is cold?"  
  
"Oh yeah, of course it is. I have an idea. Get up."  
  
"Why do I have to get up for your idea, Seamus?"  
  
"Because, that's how the rules work. Now get up." Seamus was busy pulling the covers off Neville and attempting to pull his still limp form out of the warm bed.  
  
"Al---right, Seamus. I'll get up. This had better be good. Where are we going?"  
  
"Into Harry."  
  
"Now? He's asleep."  
  
"Exactly. Don't you think that would be awesome? Of course you do." Seamus tossed Neville a robe and they started heading out of the common room. They did their best to sneak out, so engrossed in being quiet that they didn't really pay attention to the room, or to be more precise, the small robed figure huddled by the fire with a mug of cocoa. The two boys made it out of the portrait hole without a backwards glance and snuck off down the hall.  
  
The cocoa drinker wondered what was going on and grinned. With those two, a person could never really know. So, a few seconds and a pulled up hood later, Seamus and Neville had a follower.  
  
Seamus and Neville wound their ways thru the hallways, just enough ahead of their follower not to notice, but making enough noise cursing the frigid hallways to be followed. The closing of a door was the loudest sound that they'd heard that morning, and it seemed like a thunderclap. Seamus and Neville listened for any sounds in the hallway for a second and then made their way to the little door.  
  
"This will likely be weird, you know," Seamus said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm expecting it to be. At least it should be warmer in Harry, right?" Neville replied. "You first?"  
  
"No, after you. Age before beauty, you know."  
  
"Right, Seamus. Whatever. Here I go." Neville opened the door and crawled in. The door slammed shut behind him and he began his slide. Seamus followed him a few seconds later.  
  
Outside the door, the robed figure huddled by the door and shivered a bit from the cold. There was no sound coming from inside the room anymore, so curiosity was naturally raised. A small, cold hand reached from inside a pocket and turned the latch on the door. It opened into a room full of boxes of all shapes and sizes. No sign of Seamus or Neville, however. Hmmm…. The door closed again and the follower took a sip of cocoa. Wondering if they were hiding behind the boxes, the figure took a few steps forward and began searching. "Where are they?" a small voice said. "Ah, is that a door?" the figure walked over to the miniature door and looked at it. The same small hand reached out and turned the knob. It opened, not completely unexpected, and the dirty tunnel was in view. The cocoa mug was set down and both hands pulled the hood back, revealing a head of long red hair. "What the heck is this?" Ginny wondered aloud as she got on her knees for a better look.  
  
"Seamus?" she called. "Neville?" no reply. Where ever they went, they went through here. Steeling herself, she got ready to go into the tunnel. Thankfully, mud and dirt didn't scare her away like most girls, so she crawled in with only mild disgust. When the door slammed shut, she was worried for a second, then began to scream as she was sliding down the narrow corridor. She fell into a white space and then opened her eyes.  
  
  
  
I hate having to work. Oh well, I'll do the dream sequence when I get home. Now I'll have another six hours to think up weird Harry-dreams. Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy.  
  
energy 


	9. Hate and Anger

Real quick here. My take on the movie is that you don't have any interaction with other people while you're 'in'. Ginny, Seamus, and Neville are all in there, but unable to notice or converse with each other. I'm going to watch it again, but for right now, that is how I'm going to play it. Anyway, carry on….  
  
They landed in a room that was rather dark. What looked like dust covers had been thrown over the furniture, making it look like ghosts filled the room. A light so green that they could taste it came from somewhere down the hall, followed by an evil laugh. Harry had been standing in the hallway but after the green eruption he launched himself down the hallway at top speed but seemed to get no where. The corridor grew at an equal rate. Finally, Harry made it to the room. The two were joined by Ginny during the last part of his run and they all saw as Harry turned the corner and saw a dark figure standing over the body of a man who lay crumpled. The man in black's attention was now on a woman in the corner.  
  
Harry was trying to scream but couldn't find his voice. The three hitchhikers all came to the conclusion that this was Voldemort and he was killing Harry's parents and they watched in mute horror as it unfolded. The man in black's wand raised and centered on the woman. She screamed and an envelop of green light surrounded her. The three felt Harry's sadness and it nearly made them sick.  
  
Harry finally found his voice. An ear-shattering shout erupted and the man in black stepped back from the two corpses. "What have you done?" Harry yelled at the black man. He got no reply. The inside of Harry began to heat up. All three felt it. It was like they'd stepped into a sauna. Then they felt the hate. Absolute, pure hate. The dream-Harry grinned and the man in black took another step back and pulled his hood down. He grinned at them, an evil grin full of blackness.  
  
Harry threw his own robe to the floor and reached a single hand out to the man, palm open. The man in black started to raise his wand but Harry only smiled and began to close his hand. The wand fell from his hand and both hands were frantically groping his chest, like he was trying to rip it open. His eyes locked with all of them, and he stopped struggling. The smile returned again. "Good," he said, "take my place, Harry."  
  
Harry finished squeezing his hand together and the man dropped to the floor, as dead as Harry's parents. Harry stood there for a long time, looking at the three bodies and at himself in the mirror that appeared to his right. He shuddered and Seamus and Neville began their slide out. "No, not now!!" one of them cried and they soon landed in the grass outside the castle.  
  
"Holy cow, Seamus! Did you feel all that?  
  
"I don't know if I should be in awe or scared out of my mind. Did you feel the hate he had? It was almost touchable."  
  
"Yeah, I felt it all right. Look, I still have goose bumps on my arms," Neville pulled his sleeve up and there they were, all over his arm."  
  
"Remind me to never, and I do mean never, Neville, piss off a boy named Harry Potter."  
  
"No kidding. It was horrible though, wasn't it? Seeing your own parents murdered in your dreams like that?"  
  
"Without a doubt. Seeing it once would be bad enough, but if he had the dream every night…."  
  
"That might explain why he tosses and turns so much, wouldn't it, Seamus?"  
  
"Yes it would. Now let's say we go and continue this discussion inside, where it's warm and there is food, what do you think?"  
  
"I think that's a great idea. My nose hairs are starting to freeze up."  
  
"It appears I'm rubbing off on you, Neville, that sounded very much like something I'd say."  
  
"Well, you know the expression, 'you lay down with dogs and you're bound to get fleas' or something like that."  
  
"So now you're laying down with me Neville? That's great. But what will Ginny say when I tell her the wedding's off?"  
  
Neville rolled his eyes and started off up the hill to the school. "Come on, Seamus, I'm cold." Seamus laughed maniacally and caught up with Neville.  
  
"You know, you could just give in and--" Seamus started, but Neville interrupted him.  
  
"I could, but then I'd miss you fawning over me, Seamus," Neville said with a smirk, completely silencing Seamus. They continued their return and had just reached a side door when Seamus spoke back up.  
  
"I don't 'fawn' over you, Neville."  
  
"Sure you don't. let's get some breakfast." Neville was grinning broadly, finally having won an argument with the Irish lad.  
  
---Back in Harry---  
  
Ginny watched as Harry looked in the mirror. A single tear fell from his eye. He turned away and looked at the bodies of his parents. The man in black's body had disappeared. "Mum, dad," he cried out softly, "I killed him. But I did it out of anger. I'm no better than he is." his parents just lay there. Harry picked his robes back up, and they seemed to be quite a bit darker than they were a few minutes before, and put them on. He drew the hood up and turned back to the bodies. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Harry started walking down the hall and then Ginny began her slide out.  
  
"Ouch. Where the heck am I? And where the hell was I?" she asked herself as she climbed out of the grass. "And better yet, where are Seamus and Neville? Someone has some explaining to do." she saw that she was on the edge of the forbidden forest and began making her way up to the school, puzzled at what had just went on  
  
"Why did I see Harry's parents being killed? What was going on?" she had no answers for her questions and she decided to go back to the common room to find Neville and Seamus and get the answers.  
  
This is shorter than I meant it to be, so I'll make a fat chapter next. The dream wasn't to be that dark originally, but I just let it go where it wanted to and you saw the results. Get ready for a long conversation between the three, and find out what happens next. Drop me a review or twelve, I like them almost as much as cheese cake with cherries.  
  
energy 


End file.
